


Ночная картошечка

by veta_carstairs



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veta_carstairs/pseuds/veta_carstairs
Summary: Люси просыпается посреди ночи и ужасно хочет есть, но, кажется, голодна не она одна.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Kudos: 5





	Ночная картошечка

Я проснулась посреди ночи со страшным желанием поесть. Мне кажется, я могла бы слопать за раз весь годовой запас пончиков Джорджа. Часы на тумбочке рядом с кроватью показывали три часа утра. До завтрака еще целая вечность, которую я, скорее всего, не переживу, умерев от голода.

Пришлось встать и отправиться на поиски еды.

В доме было тихо, остальные его обитатели мирно сопели в своих кроватях и наверняка видели уже сотый прекрасный сон. Я осторожно спустилась на кухню, чудом избежав скрипучих ступеней на лестнице.

Посреди стола одиноко засыхал кусок торта, оставшийся после ужина. Но, вот чудеса-то, мне совершенно не хотелось сладкого. Моя душа просила жареной картошки — единственное блюдо, которое получается у меня более-менее сносно.

Двигаясь совершенно бесшумно, я спустилась, чтобы взять пару клубней. Вот бы я с такой грацией вчера искала Источник, а то чуть не грохнулась с лестницы, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Впрочем, для меня это уже привычно.

Если бы тут был Череп, он наверняка ляпнул что-нибудь про еду по ночам. Но вокруг было тихо, и никто не мешал мне устраивать себе поздний ужин, или ранний завтрак, тут уж как посмотреть.

Картошка уже шипела на плите, нарезанная не слишком аккуратной соломкой, когда в дверях внезапно послышались шаги. Я развернулась, угрожающе подняв вилку.

Взъерошенный от сна Локвуд, щурясь из-за яркого света, зашел на кухню и удивленно посмотрел на меня.

— Люси, ты пытаешься заколоть меня вилкой? — его голос звучал хрипловато, но насмешливо.

Тоже мне, шутник. Я опустила руку и деловито помешала мою картошечку. Запах плыл невероятный, она была уже почти готова, так что волновала меня сейчас куда больше Локвуда в его смешных пижамных штанах и футболке с черепушками. Никогда бы не подумала, что он такое носит.

Он встал рядом со мной, опершись бедром о столешницу и пару минут молча смотрел, как я пытаюсь помешать картошку вилкой.

— Проголодалась? — спросил Локвуд, и ему в ответ мой живот заурчал.

— Иногда просто испытываешь внезапное желание пожарить картошку в три часа ночи, — философски изрекла я, выключая газ.

Доставать тарелку означало, что потом придется мыть и ее тоже, поэтому я просто подхватила кусочек прямо со сковороды и отправила в рот, блаженно зажмурившись.

— А ты чего не спишь? — я вдруг осознала, что, наверное, Локвуд появился на кухне не просто так.

— Услышал шум внизу, решил уже, что к нам опять кто-то залез.

Улыбка на его лице была чересчур веселой, так что я легонько толкнула его в плечо.

— Я была бесшумной, как призрак, — пробормотала я, уже неуверенная в этом.

— Скорее, как Люси Карлайл, пытающаяся отыскать сковороду, — Локвуд посмотрел на меня и утащил картошку прямо у меня из-под носа. Даже вилку не взял.

Я смотрела на это безобразие какое-то время, потом вспомнила, что мне вообще-то нравится Локвуд, а это, наверное, значит, что я могу позволить ему таскать картошку, которую я для себя пожарила. Так и быть.

— Ты ведь не против? — наконец решил спросить он, когда мы вместе умяли половину сковороды.

— Как будто я могу тебе отказать, когда ты смотришь на меня вот этими своими глазами, — я сдалась и улыбнулась. Потому что смотреть на довольного и все еще немного сонного Локвуда без улыбки было невозможно.

Как ему удавалось во всех ситуациях выглядеть хорошо, я совершенно не понимаю. Возможно, эту способность ему выдали вместе с кучей энергии и умением профессионально фехтовать. Со стороны мы сейчас смотрелись, должно быть, странно. Мои волосы были в полном хаосе после сна, пижама, конечно же, помялась, а в мешки под глазами наверняка можно было складывать наше оборудование.

В то время как Локвуд, хоть и был непривычно растрепанным, но даже сейчас его можно было снимать для обложки какого-нибудь модного журнала. Девушки бы визжали. Я ощутила легкий приступ самодовольства, все-таки вот он, Энтони Локвуд, стоит со мной ночью на кухне и ест жареную картошку прямо со сковороды.

В порыве нежности я даже залезла в холодильник и налила ему сок.


End file.
